Reflections of Past Glory
by Amarisa
Summary: Relena and her past self switch places, now she is in a mystical medieval era while her other self is in modern day. AU
1. Default Chapter

Reflections of Past Glory Part 1  
  
Freyja stormed through the castle halls as lightning crashed outside.  
"Princess? What is wrong?" Raphael inquired.  
"Oh, that Solomon! He's conjuring up who knows what again without my permission!"  
"Oh dear, what is he doing this time?"  
"God knows what!" Freyja screamed as she marched up to her wizard's door.  
"Do you think it wise to interfere? It may not be such a good idea. You do have an assembly to go to on negotiating peace with the bordering kingdoms. It may not be wise to engage in a quarrel with your wizard at the moment."  
"I do not care!" Freyja exclaimed as she flew into her wizard's chamber and slammed the doors shut. "Solomon!"  
"Princess Freyja! Do not interfere with the ritual!"  
"I do not care! Stop this at once and tell me what could have possibly possessed you to perform a magic ritual without my approval! What are you doing?!"  
"Time travel, dear princess, and the spell is nearly complete! It is just finishing itself up."  
"Time travel?! There is no such thing."  
"Oh, yes there is. Think princess; tomorrow is the future, yesterday is the past, today is the present—"  
"—Future, past, present, there are no such things!"  
"Then what are you doing moments from now? Or tomorrow? Wouldn't you like to travel to the future and see what kind of Queen you would become? Or travel to the past and fix a mistake?"  
"You speak of non-sense!"  
"Non-sense?! The spell is almost complete! Come with me to the distant future! See what lies ahead for our kingdom. If you do not risk something, you risk everything."  
"And if you risk something, you risk everything! Stop this at once!" However, before Solomon could answer a circle of light and electricity formed on the ceiling and thunder crashed outside as well as within. A whirlpool formed within the circle and began to pull things in, including Freyja. She grabbed onto the doorknob of the great doors and held on.  
"Odin! Help me!" Freyja screamed before she was pulled up into the portal and supposedly reappeared.  
Elsewhere, in his chambers, Odin's head snapped up. "Freyja..."  
His chamber doors burst open and Raphael stood there gasping for air. "O-Odin... something happened to Princess Freyja... I-I don't know what though... gasp Draco and Anubis are trying to break down the wizard Solomon's door. Come quickly... you must gasp."  
"What?!" Odin exclaimed, jumping up and running past Raphael who followed instantly.  
They got there just as Draco and Anubis broke down the door. Odin flew in and froze, his eyes widening.  
Candles were sputtering out and dieing, Solomon lay passed out on the floor with his books and papers scattered around him, and a supposed Freyja picking herself up off the ground, grabbing her head. She was wearing some sort of short boots and pants, along with some other sort of reddish/burgundy/maroon shirt and a gold chain around he waist.  
"Ow... Where am I?" she asked.  
"Don't you remember?" a tall boy by the name of Triton asked as he spoke up from watching the event he recently came upon. "You're in Solomon's chambers."  
"Solomon? Who's Solomon?" she asked as she stood.  
"Your wizard, princess," Anubis stated.  
"My wizard...? And why are you all dressed like that? Duo, why isn't your hair braided?"  
Anubis looked at her extremely confused. "Duo? My name's Anubis and my hair has always been like this. You know that. Don't you remember, princess? Were you hit on the head?"  
The girl looked at Odin, "Heero, what's going on?"  
"My name is not Heero," he stated. "Are you alright, your Highness?"  
"Your Highness? Heero, what are you talking about? You never called me that before. You always called me Relena."  
"Perhaps the effect of Solomon's magic has confused her a bit along with changing her clothes. Though she cannot be excused from the meeting, it might be wise to let her rest a bit afterwards, to get her in her right mind a bit," Anubis whispered in Odin's ear.  
"Right," Odin answered. "Freyja—" His eyes narrowed as he saw that Relena wasn't paying attention, instead she was looking around at the room. "Freyja," he tried again, though to no avail. "Princess Freyja!"  
Relena jumped and looked at Odin. "Are you talking to me?"  
"Yes, your Highness," he breathed in annoyance. "Come with me, we must get you out of those – clothes – and into a clean gown. You have an affair to attend to with Kings and Queens and other dignitaries from bordering countries to discuss peace between the kingdoms."  
"Again? But I thought that the peace had already been established."  
"No, your Majesty..." Raphael stated while he examined the still unconscious wizard for any life-threatening injuries. "The neighboring countries have been threatening war for the past few years. If you do not go to the conference, war will be declared."  
"But... I don't understand..."  
"Come with me, Princess, time cannot be wasted any longer," Odin stated as he laced Relena's arm through his and escorted her out of the room. It was at this time that Relena realized she wasn't in her own castle any longer. And this person, even though he looked remarkably like Heero, wasn't her Gundam pilot. She decided not to 'frighten' them any further, even though she was beginning to become very leery about all this.  
"Um, I think I did hit by head back there, but I don't remember a thing. Would you be so kind as to explain to me exactly who I am, who you and the others are, and where I am? Perhaps hearing the information again will trigger something in me and I'll be able to remember."  
Odin looked questioningly at her but then consented. "You are Princess Freyja of the Sangian Kingdom, the last of the royal bloodline."  
"The last?"  
"Yes. Your father and mother were killed when you were just a babe and your brother had reigned over the kingdom as you flowered. He was the youngest king the Sangian Kingdom had ever had, not much older than you but old enough. When you reached your fifteenth birthday, a soldier from a bordering nation assassinated your brother, leaving the fate of the kingdom in your hands. On that day, you ascended to the throne and became the crown princess of the kingdom. Since that day, you have been talking of peace with those countries, even going as far as forgiving the assassinator and trying to form alliances."  
"I see. And how old am I and the others?"  
"I am seventeen, as are you, and so are the others except for Triton, whom is eighteen."  
"Oh, and what was my brother's name?"  
"Prince Milliardo, of course."  
Milliardo! Relena froze in her tracks, bringing Odin to an abrupt stop.  
"Princess?"  
"I-It's nothing. Continue."  
"Alright. I am known as Odin. I am a royal knight of the kingdom and your trusted advisor and protector, as well as guardian of the cosmos."  
"Guardian of the cosmos?"  
"Yes, I have an element that I am associated with as well as the other knights."  
"Could you describe the other knights to me? Are they those ones that were in that room?"  
"Yes. The one with the log brown hair is Anubis, guardian of air. The one with the ebony hair is Draco. He descends from a race that believes they are related directly to dragons, and the last known survivor."  
"The last?"  
"A tragedy struck his kingdom and we took him in shortly afterwards. As far as we know he is the sole survivor. Solomon saw something in him and he has proven to be a loyal and powerful ally. He is the guardian of fire. The one with the blond hair is known as Raphael. He is a powerful psychic and a trusted friend, as are the others."  
"The others are psychic as well?"  
"No, only he is. What I mean is we are all trusted friends."  
"Though you are my advisor?"  
"Correct. Raphael is the guardian of water. The other one with the brown hair that shades part of his face is known as Triton. He is the guardian of earth."  
"You didn't say much about him and Anubis."  
"He keeps mostly to himself, though he has proven his loyalty and friendship a good number of times. Anubis... well, you will find out shortly what kind of personality he had. He is very rambunctious and a little strange, though he can be very serious when the time comes. All of your royal guards are orphans as well."  
"Including you?"  
"I said 'all', didn't I?"  
"Yes..."  
Odin looked at Relena, sensing something not right about her but didn't know what it was, aside from the obvious. They reached Relena's, or Freyja's, chambers and Odin opened the doors revealing an extravagantly looking room, so beautiful that no words could describe it. It seemed almost ethereal. Maids and other servants were in the room waiting for their princess.  
"Princess Freyja! What in the Goddess's name are you wearing? We must change you immediately or you'll be late!"  
Relena was swept out of Odin's grasp and taken in front of a large mirror, a servant already taking her shirt off and another getting a new gown. Relena quickly crossed her arms to hide her bust and blushed towards Odin, whom was still in the doorway.  
"Um, could you... please leave and give me a bit of privacy?"  
Odin furrowed his brow at Relena and then nodded hesitantly, shutting the great double doors.  
Relena let out a sigh of relief and the servants began to continue dressing her. What had she gotten herself into now? 


	2. ROPG 2

Reflections of Past Glory Part 2  
  
Freyja opened her eyes and then immediately shut them again. She was not in her wizard's room, instead she was in a room that she didn't recognize. Just play dead and whomever's around will think you are, she thought to herself. Then you can escape and run back to your home, scold the wizard for sending you across the world and continue on with your life.  
"Relena?" a voice asked. It was familiar... so familiar... Raphael! He must have been pulled into the portal too! After all, he was standing right next to the doors. Freyja turned and looked at her guard, then the light faded from her eyes. He was dressed strangely, not at all like anything he usually wore or anyone else for that matter.  
"Relena? Why are you dressed like that?"  
"Why are YOU dressed like that?" she asked, rising off the bed she was lying on. "You are dressed like an upper-class servant."  
To Quatre, her voice sounded more regal than usual. He was shocked to hear her speak in such a way, as though it she usually spoke that way.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"I'm fine. Now answer my question."  
"Answer mine first."  
Freyja was flabbergasted. "How dare you speak to me in such an insubordinate manner!"  
"Relena, are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
"Do not ask me such things, and I have no idea as to whom this 'Relena' is you speak of. Stop being disrespectful this instant and stop calling me by that name. Now answer my question. Why are you dressed like that?!"  
Her voice was too regal. Something was not right. Quatre walked forward and circled around her, examining her closely. She had on a princess's gown, one that resembled that of the Sanc Kingdom but it was different in a way... older.  
"Stop circling me like a lustful vulture! Now I command you to answer me at once!"  
"Guys!" Quatre called over his shoulder. "I think you should come in here!"  
"Why are you referring to the others as 'guys?' It is such a dishonorable term and reeks of bad grammar. Besides, I am the only one who can give orders to the other knights unless we are emerged in a war, then Odin is permitted to as well. Have you forgotten so easily?"  
"'Sup, Quatre?" Duo exclaimed as he strode into the room. "Hey! Nice dress, M'lady! Goin' to a costume party later?"  
"Anubis! Another example of poor grammar and word choice! What is wrong with the both of you?"  
Duo's eyes widened both curiously and suspiciously. "Anubis? I'm not Anubis, I'm Duo, don't you remember? And why are you talking like you are some sort of empress or something, and why are you dressed in some medieval-looking dress?"  
"What's going on?" Wufei asked as he waked into the room. "I heard Quatre call for us."  
"Draco! Finally some sense! Would you please remind the others just who I am?"  
Wufei cocked an eyebrow. Draco? "You are Relena Peacecraft."  
Freyja was beyond thunderstruck. "Who is this Relena?!!"  
"What's going on?" Trowa asked as he and Heero walked through the doors. They both froze when they caught sight of Relena. "Uh..."  
"Odin! Triton! Please tell me that you two still have some sense left in you."  
"Odin?" Heero asked.  
"Triton?" asked Trowa. "Why are you calling me by my biological name?"  
"Of course it is your biological name, Triton! Has the whole world gone mad or is it just me?!" Freyja screamed as she threw her arms into the air.  
"It's you," they all said at once.  
Freyja huffed and narrowed her eyes dangerously at them. "How dare you show such disrespect to your crowned princess."  
"Okay, this is getting really weird now," Duo stated, glancing nervously towards the other pilots in the room.  
"Quatre, what happened?" Heero asked.  
"I don't know. If found her laying on her bed like she had forcefully fallen on it. Then when I woke her up, she called me Raphael and said I looked like an upper-class servant. I looked her over, trying to see if she had a bump on the head, and then called you all in."  
"She sounds too regal, man," Duo commented. "And I've never seen that dress before."  
"It is a gown, not a dress, and stop conversing as if I am not here!" Freyja exclaimed.  
"I think she somehow got bumped on the head," Duo continued.  
"We'll see," Heero stated as he waked up to Freyja. He held up his fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"... Three..."  
"What is my name?"  
"Odin, Guardian of the Cosmos."  
Heero looked skeptical. "What's your name?"  
"Why do you ask such questions?"  
"Answer me," he growled.  
Freyja glared fire and daggers at Heero. "I am Princess Freyja of the sovereign nation, the Sangian Kingdom, and the last of the royal bloodline."  
Heero gave her a calculating stare while the others smirked and snickered behind him.  
"Okay, Relena," Quatre laughed. "You can stop playing now."  
Freyja fixated her glare on the blond Arab, sending chills down his spine as well as causing Heero's brow to furrow. Forcefully and quite suddenly, he pushed her sending her sprawling to the bed, landing with a small thump. She stared at him in shock, anger filling her eyes as she leapt to her feet and slapped him harshly across the face. Instantly, the laughter of the others came to an abrupt stop. Relena would never in her life hit Heero, never...  
Heero backed up and sent his patented death-glare towards the princess, whipping his gun out and aiming directly for her head. The anger gave way to fear and curiosity as Freyja stared at the alien weapon. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, although her instincts were screaming at her not to make the boy made any further. The weapon, though it was so tiny, brought a lot of damage and power whenever used, and somehow she knew it.  
"O-Odin... I don't know what that thing is, b-but I command you to put that – thing – away..."  
"Not likely," he growled. "Now, who are you, where did you come from, and what have you done with Relena, the real princess of the Sanc Kingdom?"  
Freyja looked at Heero questioningly before he eyes widened. "W-what year is it?"  
"AC 197," Wufei answered smugly, though a cautious gleam existed in his eyes.  
"What?"  
"After Colony 197," he answered again.  
"Years please."  
"2199," Quatre stated.  
Freyja's eyes widened. Solomon... he had somehow succeeded in sending her to the future, though obviously he was nowhere to be found. She was... in the future... Freyja fainted dead away as the knowledge sunk in. 


End file.
